Run For Your Life
by The Black Kitsune Kit
Summary: She could hardly believe what was happening to them. It was all so fake it was a lie all of it we have to get OUT THEY WILL KILL US.    Red VS blue, AU, songfic, A.I OC, OOC. Hope you like it!


A.N: Yo, BKKit here. This is my fist fic, so RRR&R!(Rest, Relax, Read, and Review)

DISCLAMER: I do not own the song 'Get out Alive' nor do I own Grif. However, I own Kansas. Wait, do I...? No, I don't. But I DO own the Lancer-verse and Nada.

* * *

Run.

Have to run. Have to _live run oh god get AWAY._

'_This is my last time' she said,  
As she faded away.  
'It's hard to imagine  
But, one day, you'll end up like me.'  
Then she said ,_

She could hardly believe what was happening to them. It was all so _fake it was a lie all of it we have to get OUT THEY WILL KILL US._

_If you want to get out alive,  
Oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive,  
Run for your life._

She winced as He continued to panic. _"Dex, calm down! I can't concentrate with you yelling in our head."_

This earned her a pained whimper in response. She cringed in response, hating how delicate He sounded.

_If you want to get out alive ,(If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life._

'_Nada do you think I can just sit here and NOT yell? You _saw _what happened to the Alpha in Epsilon's_

_memories. He was tortured. FUCKING _TORTURED_ DRIVEN _INSANE FRAGMENTED _AND YOU KNOW THE WORST PART? EPSILON__ REMEMBERED IT _ALL. _ALL OF IT!' _He babbled. '_Oh dear _god_ we didn't even stop to think about it. Where did everyone _come _from how did they _get _there__ ohgodohgoditwasallafucking_LIETHEY'LLKILLUS'

_If I stay it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside.  
If I go I can only hope,  
That I make it to the other side.  
If you want to get out alive,  
Oh, run for...  
If you want to get out alive,  
Oh, run for..._

She slipped into a small cave, panting quietly as the men chasing them ran past, yelling orders like 'Get him', 'Shoot on sight', and 'Don't let him get away'. She sighed with relief as the voices died down, and slid down the wall she was leaning on until they where on the ground.

"_Dex, I _know _what they did to the Alpha and I hate it _too," she cut Him off,_ "but what good will screaming at the top of our lungs do? If we want to get away from Command, we have to calm down. And that means _BOTH _of us, Dex. Not just me, Shenada Grif, A.K.A the Shenada unit, but you, Dexter Grif, A.K.A Agent Kansas. Now, if you _don't_ calm down, I'll be distracted if they come back, and they _WILL _kill us. Which do you want, freedom or death?"_

_If you want to get out alive ,(If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for... _

No reply, but she felt Dex calm down, then tense.

Shenada frowned, worried. _"Dex?"_

'_Nada? Are we in a cave?' _ Dex asked after a long pause.

She blinked in confusion before answering with a _"Yes, why?"_

'_Do you see any b-bats?' _ Dex asked nervously.

She looked around, smiling slightly as she did so. _"No, don't see any Dex. Oh well,' _the smile turned into a shit-eating grin as Dex started to relax, _"I really wanted to see if I could catch one! We could keep 'em and love 'em and call 'em 'George'!"_

She chuckled as Dex started on a tirade about how 'THAT WASN'T FUNNY' and how _'Bats are from _FUCKING HELL' while he started to take back the body. Shenada's grin slowly faded until it was just a smile.

They would get away from the Freelancers.

But if it came down to it, she would get Dex away at all costs.

Even if she had to die to do it.

_If I stay, it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside.  
If I go I can only hope,  
That I make it to the other side.  
If I stay, it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside.  
If I go, and if I go!_

_Burning on the inside!  
Burning on the inside!  
Burning on the inside!_

* * *

A.N: Welp, there we go, my first fanfic and first AU! The Lancer-verse, in which Grif is a Freelancer

codenamed 'Agent Kansas' with a A.I named 'Shenada' who's been around since Grif was 'bout eight!(After all, who knows just how long Project Freelancer has been around? ;3) Since this my first (song)fic EVER, I expect you all 'ta play nice.

BUSHTUCKA, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Flames are welcome and criticism is needed, so get typing folks! But I'll take compliments instead. ;P

So yeah, tell me what you think, and I'll see if the plunnys will let me put up something else! (Well, I'll need some help with ideas, hint hint![And I'll try 'ta get Puzzle Dragon 'ta update her Yu-Gi-Oh!™ fanfic, 'Crimson Claws, Curious Eyes'. I like it to, and no, she's not dead, she just has writer's block!])

Oh, and one last thing! You can use the Lancer-verse as you please(and can change it), as long as you don't kill it, and have a disclamer.

_~The Black Kitsune_


End file.
